Missing
by Graceles1der89
Summary: The Golden Trio always thought they would stay at Hogwarts through seventh year. Unfortunetly someone else has other plans. It is up to four boys to save the day when plans go astray and what a surprise when they meet a certain someone on the way. This is
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**He walked down the street and turned onto the road that leads to the old Riddle place. Words flew through the air; the wind speaking to him, warning him, trying to scare him. He ignored them and kept walking. Screams of torture flew by him. All he did was smirk and continue on his way.**

**Finally he reached the house. Up the stairs he went, completely unaware of the sound of creaky bones they made as stepped on each one or the smell of rotting bodies that wafted through the air. As he crossed the threshold of the porch to the door, the wind grew louder and fiercer, daring him to go farther. On he went through the door. Even inside the house the wind blew. It clearly wouldn't give up. But he wouldn't either. He had to keep going. He had to report his good news.**

**Up the inside stairs he went, beating against the wind. Suddenly, there it was, the door, right in front of him. He had made it. Time to collect his reward. He pushed the door open and stepped inside the room.**

**The room was quite small. A soft glow came from the slowly dying fire in the hearth. From the light, he could barely make out the silver snakes slithering every which way on the dark green wallpaper that surrounded the room. A black desk sat against the wall to his right. Papers were strewn every where. Some had slowly dying sparks where someone had lost their temper. To his left was a small black bar with various drinks, half-empty bottles, and empty glasses scattered around. Next to the bar was an old, broken record player that was in there just for looks. The stand for this, too, was painted black.**

**He turned his attention towards the fireplace. Sitting in front of the hearth were two black leather armchairs. In between the chairs sat a black side table, intricately designed with silver snakes similar to the ones on the walls. These, though, had glowing green eyes. On top sat few empty and half empty glasses as well as one full glass. He smirked; they were expecting him. He strode towards the armchair in front of him.**

**"Master, I have done what you have wished. She is gone." He stopped right behind the chair. A black-cloaked head was just visible to him. His right fore-arm started shooting blinding pains throughout his entire body, but he ignored it, excitement as well as pride rising in him.**

**"Very good." A cold, high-pitched voice issued from inside the cloak. "You have done well, but the task is only partially finished. You have a ways to go before you receive any type of reward."**

**"But..."**

**"Silence! If you wish to argue with me, you will pay dearly. Now go before I lose my temper. You of all people should know what happens when I lose my temper."**

**"But you promised me a reward if I completed my task."**

**"You haven't done all that I have told you to do so you don't get any reward just yet!"**

**"I've done everything you've asked. I have gotten rid of the girl, like you wanted! There is nothing more for me to do! Now give me my reward!" As soon as he said that he knew he had gone too far. A bright light started to grow from an object in the cloaked figure's lap as the voice grew louder.**

**"NEVER TALK LIKE THAT TO ME! NOW YOU MUST PAY!!!"**

**He got down on his knees and begged for mercy, but it was too late. The light grew bigger and brighter and it hit him.**

**His torturous howls echoed through the village. Many shuddered to think what might be happening to that mysterious man that dared to near the haunted house of the Riddles. What could those spirits be doing to create such terrible noises from the man brave enough to awake them? The wind picked up, carrying his screams everywhere as those stupid enough to be outside at such a time scampered to shelter from this horrific storm.**


	2. The Nightmare and the Missing

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any new characters. Those I claim as my own.

I hope you liked the prologue!

**_Chapter 1:_**

_The Nightmare and the Missing_

It was a quiet night. The only sound was an occasional car motor. Everything was peaceful. Everyone on Privet Drive slept soundly, dreaming pleasant dreams. Everyone, that is, except for two boys with the same nightmare.

Harry Potter awoke to find himself tangled up in sweat-soaked sheets. Sweat covered his entire body and poured down his forehead and back.

He searched his memory for what had awoken him, but he could remember nothing. He cursed under his breath and tried to sleep, but couldn't. Instead he lay on his back and, because he was bored, started to study his ceiling.

On the other side of Privet Drive another boy had awoken with the same nightmare. Neville Longbottom had awoken terrified, but he couldn't remember why. When he realized that it was 10 'til midnight, he decided to go back to sleep instead of worrying. Sleep wouldn't overcome him, though, and he became immensely interested in the material on his canopy above his head.

Ron Weasley awoke to find tears running down his face. He had no idea what he had been dreaming about. All he knew was that it was something horrible. He laid down in his bed, lost in thought.

These three boys had dreamt the same thing along with Draco Malfoy. None of them had any recollection of what the dream was about.

_'What was that all about?'_

_'Why did it feel so real?'_

_'I have a strange feeling I wasn't the only one with that dream, but why?'_

_'Who else could have had that dream at the same time?'_

Millions of questions swam through their heads as they drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day for all of them. No one could miss the train. Hogwarts awaited!

"She's not here!"

"Really, I hadn't noticed. We've _only_ searched the _whole _train and haven't found her!"

"Harry, this isn't the time. Why do she's not here?"

Harry and Ron sat in the very last compartment of the Hogwarts Express. They had just searched the whole train looking for their best friend, Hermione Granger, to no prevail.

"How should I know why she's not here?" asked Harry, "Besides don't you have a prefect's meeting to attend? If Hermione is on this train, she won't miss the meeting."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Ron, "I'm gonna be late!"

He ran out the compartment and down the walkway.

The meeting had already started by the time he arrived.

"You're late!" snapped the Head Girl, Jeroldina.

"Sorry, Jer," panted Ron, "Won't happen again."

"It better not…and don't call me Jer."

"Relax, D. Ron was just a few minutes late. It's not like he missed anything and besides, he said it wouldn't happen again," said Jake, the Head Boy.

"Fine!" D spit, "As I was saying _before_ we were _interrupted_, one of our prefects has transferred schools. Hermione Granger will not be attending Hogwarts anymore. Professor Dumbledore has put it up to us to decide her replacement. He as left us with a few suggestions: Harry Potter, Clea Waterfly, Laurea Issilamor, or Jennifer Abalion."

"Are these all _Gryffindor_?" one lone voice drifted forward. Ron turned around to come face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, they are. We are in no need of prefects from the other houses." D said, failing to keep hatred out of her voice.

"Well," Malfoy drawled on," Harry Potter should be crossed of the list. We have one girl and on boy from every house and year. If Potter gets chosen it will be uneven."

"Point taken, but Professor said that we need to choose from the personality, not from silly traditions such as that one." D pointed out angrily.

"But still. Potter has a habit of getting in trouble. He seems to think that the rules don't apply to him, only everybody else."

"Yes, but everything he does when getting into trouble turns out for the better. And people listen and look up to him. We could really benefit with him as a prefect!"

"Hold it you two," said Jake, pushing them apart since they had come offal close in their debate, "Why don't we just take a vote. Who wants Harry Potter as Hermione's replacement? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12… Alright majority wins. Harry Potter is our new prefect.

"I'm a prefect?"

As soon as the meeting was over, Ron rushed back to the compartment, interrupting the conversation about quiditch Harry was having with Neville, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas, to tell Harry the good and bad news.

"Yep!"

"But how?"

"I told you! We needed another prefect and everyone except the Slytherins voted for you. Majority won. Isn't this great!"

"Yeah… great, but why did you need another prefect and what about Hermione?"

"Wait!" interrupted Neville, "What do you mean '_What happened to Hermione_'? Where is she?"

"Well," started Ron, "When Harry and I arrived today, we didn't see Hermione. We waited until the train left for Hogwarts and then started looking for her, thinking that she probably was taking care of some things before we left. Only Harry and I couldn't find her anywhere! We searched everywhere except Malfoy's compartment. I peeked in to check if she was in there for some reason, though. But she wasn't. Nobody's seen her. When I went to the prefect's meeting, Jer announced that we were short one prefect because someone had transferred schools. Hermione wasn't at the meeting. Apparently, she has left! Harry, you're taking her place as a prefect!"

Ron looked up from the spot on the floor he had suddenly found so interesting into four shocked faces with bulging eyes and dropped to the floor jaws.

"S-s-s-so H-hermione's g-gone!" stuttered Neville, breaking the awkward silence. Everyone looked close to tears.

"I guess so."

**A/N**: Finally! Please don't kill me. I got really busy and then I couldn't find the disc I had saved the chapter on. But I've finished and I'm almost done with the second chapter as well. It shouldn't take as long for me to post the next chapter. Here are to all my 6 reviewers:

**_ssdiablo_**: Well now you know who the girl is, or do you? Dun-dun-dun! Yeah, I'm not going to tell you who the girl that was 'taking care of' is until they find out in the story. Sorry I haven't up-dated soon. Next won't take as long.

**_PrinstonGirl1_**: Thanks for the explanation! It was greatly needed. I'm glad you like the story. It took me a few tries before I got this one started.

**_Oasis Blackmore_**: Well I posted more. Ya happy? Glad you think it was creepy, that was what I was going for! So many questions and still coming up with more. Hopefully some will be answered.

**_Eliot Z. Wheatherbee_**: Good guesses! I think they are all right. I'm not quite sure though. There are so many different ways to go with this story that I'm not quite sure what I'm going to write. It just all comes.

**_tiffyblack_**: I'm so proud of you. You finally found my story. I hope you enjoyed this next edition.

**_slyswn28_**: I'm glad you think it's wicked! You just got more, and you have more, more, and more left.

Thanks so much!


	3. New Mysteries

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the books, but anything new and not in the books I'm proud to say is mine. Unless I don't like it or think it is stupid, but didn't know what else to put. Then it is up for sale.

**_Chapter 2:_**

_New Mysteries_

It was late. They were very confused and tired. So much had happened in such a short time. Hermione was gone and Malfoy and his cronies had past last year's exams only to return this year to everyone's dismay. The last thing anyone wanted to do was talk with Professor Dumbledore.

"Go on, Harry, knock. You've been here the most often."

Ron leaned over and gave Harry a push on the shoulder. Harry stumbled forward. He glanced at Ron and Neville on either side of him before timidly raising his arm and knocking.

"Come in." The dreaded two words were heard from the other side of the door.

Harry slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside, the other two one step, (or was it two?) behind him. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, hands folded calmly in front of him. To the boys' surprise, Draco Malfoy sat in one of four armchairs, looking just as tired as the rest of them.

"Please sit," said Dumbledore, pointing to the other 3 empty chairs in front of the desk. The three sat down simultaneously, exchanging glances.

"Lemon drop?" They shook their heads.

"Very well then, said Dumbledore popping one in his mouth. " You are probably all wondering why you have been called here. No, you are not in trouble. You have been chosen for something very special. It is a very rare opportunity, but it is also very dangerous. The Ministry of Magic has need of you four. In order to assist them, though, you will be forced to separate yourselves from everyone except for a selected few. Your lives will be in danger and there is a 75 chance that not all, if any, of you will return.

Unfortunately, I am not able to inform you of what you will need to do until you agree to it. You must trust your gut and tell me yes or no before I can share everything."

It took a few minutes of silence for the boys to realize what their Headmaster was saying. Malfoy was the first to break the silence.

"Why us?" was all he said, but it was the one thing running though all four minds.

"I believe each of you had a sort of nightmare last night. All of you awoke at exactly 11:50 p.m. terrified to death and soaked in sweat. You each had the feeling that you weren't the only one who experienced the nightmare which is true. It felt incredibly real like being inside a thought from a pensive. It was like no other dream any of you had experienced with the exception of Harry who had the similar thing happen during the summer before your 4th year. None of you have any recollection of the contents of the nightmare. All you know is that it was horrifying and gave you a feeling that you never wish to have again: _'helplessness'_ and _'fear'_ brought to a whole new level and intertwined."

"How do you know all that?" asked Malfoy, angry and in awe at the same time. "There is no way you could have known that. I haven't said anything about it and even if you were watching me there is no possible way you could have known how I was feeling!"

"Mr. Malfoy, I can assure that you are not being spied on by me. About 18 years ago, 4 men awoke with the same feeling. They, too, had no idea what had awoken them. They got together and researched and experimented until they came to a conclusion. Of course they were not able to come up with a whole answer, but it was just enough to take action. After years of research, they came to believe that there was another world by itself. There was supposedly just one link between our world and this other one. In this other world lived one woman so powerful that she could bring easy victory to whoever came into her presence. She was more powerful than any creature on earth. By coming into her presence, though, she became one's slave which is how the first side to find her gained instant victory. She was under an incredibly strong magic forcing her to obey her masters every command.

Now she was a member of this very famous, very powerful family in charge of this world. You might remember the Galandels from History of Magic class. Many members of the family traveled to earth to do great things. Living on earth had its downfall, though. Every member living on earth lost all memory of their relatives on their home world. In fact they forgot about the world all together. It is very depressing really. But I'm getting off subject.

Anyway, one muggle found the gateway and the other world. In the other world, he found the woman and fell deeply in love with her. Because she loved him in return and they married, she was not his slave. Now when the men first discovered all this new information, the woman was expecting a child. Three of the men decided to go out and search for this other world and in it this special woman. The fourth man knew he could not leave. I was the fourth man. I just couldn't bear to leave Hogwarts and all its residents to go on this dangerous journey.

My partners left exactly 16 years ago yesterday. I continued on with my life. We lost touch after the first three months. They were always on my mind. In the middle of August a year after they had left, I heard Professor Trelawney's prophecy on Lord Voldermort's fate. For some reason I knew that the woman's family would have something to do with the victory. With that thought I started to research again.

The first thing I calculated was about how old the child would have been at that time. It was probably about your age, or around the age of one. After a long and painfully slow process of collecting information, I had all I need to know. Both the woman and her husband had died. Their child, a girl, had disappeared. The family had died out.

I also found out the where-abouts of my friends. Unfortunately, they had died not long after we lost contact. I don't know why or how, but I have a feeling that your nightmare was same one I had received 18 years ago. It is too bad I never did find out what the nightmare was about. I am positive that it is the missing puzzle piece. Nothing we can do about that though.

I also have reason to believe that the daughter has returned and Lord Voldermort has come across some of the information we possess. This means that we must act quickly. If he reaches the girl before we do, the world as we know it is through."

The four boys just sat there, jaws dropped. Everything was explained so quickly. None of them were sure any of it had processed.

"I know this is a lot to process but I find that the easiest way to tell this kind of horrid news is to say it quickly and all at once. I must know if you are up to this challenge before you leave. I will of course give you some moments to process and ponder this info. Please take as long as necessary.

A long silence followed. None of the boys moved a muscle. They were still trying to figure out what Dumbledore was talking about. This was going to take a while.

**A/N: Well there you go! One more chapter added! I'm pleased to say that I've already started the next chapter! I hope you're pleased! Just let me know by clicking that little blue button at the bottom and reviewing! Luv ya! PEACE**


End file.
